pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - VSF Glaiveway
Please rate and if you have any question or would like to test this out pm me in game :john peter uryuu--Jpuzimaki13 17:41, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :vids are always nice :>--GWPirate 18:26, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :: i think it should be merged with general VSF, the GWDs can be part of the dmg dealers and the general VSF has lost popularity because the runner isn't as good as normal anymore, so mostly the runner needs to be improved, not the others.--Pryon 18:41, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: Well I've had my fair share of merging my builds with others, personally I would rather not have this builds merged. with general vsf since its a completly diffrent idea from that of other vsf builds. Runner build sounds perfect 100% block nearly 24/7 then 175% when hp is at 1/2. and your running a lot faster so you can drop aggro when needed and avoid getting hit. for mergin i say only merg this if your going to merge all the uw,fow,and doa builds out there.-- 19:23, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::nope it will be merged--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:07, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Why should this builds be merged? It is completly diffrent from general vsf base team composition and usage bars. merging this build into general vsf wont bring back the farms either. that dude is right we have over 3 diffrent uw,doa,and fow builds generals for physway,manly spike,glaiveway,terraway..etc and all have generals for them but yet we still have seperate articles this is for a complete team not to be mixed with other builds such as e surge or roj.--Jpuzimaki13 22:19, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::This could be added as a varation on the general vsf page. HB, Perma and FS builds are interchangeable between the two. Also damage output from the DWG rits isnt superior to the spike teams already in place. If anything the DWG spike requires the perma to ball the targets even more. 15:16, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Guys the problem, like someone other say, is the runner not the AoE damage or other..well syncronized RoJs can kill all mobs in just 1 hit and finish the run in under 3 minutes,i know because i farm VSs till death of SF...the point is that now Permas cant run and usually they die in the middle of run,so need a build that help runner to do the job. thats all.Light Athena 10:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :We had a working VSF team 1 hour post nerf. A/Any build with mental block. A/R build also seems to work, albiet not quite as well. As for keeping the perma alive... If the monk keeps protspirit up they are usually fine. We also came up with a rojbonder if you want even more sin protection. 19:09, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Test Well The title says it all who wants to test this build please put your character name and role you want to fill--Jpuzimaki13 23:28, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Please Put your in game name below if you would like to test this with me--Jpuzimaki13 16:27, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I can run DwG as Darkish Moon ((user:crag)) :I doubt that this build is superior to the typical rojway/randomway... however i'm willing to give it a fair chance. Katrin Veturdottir. 15:16, August 26, 2010 (UTC) AotL is this really needed? it is nice for clean up but can become a problem wen going for the chest, but still great idea. get a video and you might have this as meta.-- Elf-e 04:06, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : I forgot to put one of the optionals as tase of death.so you can kill minions But either way the minions will be charging at spirits during the time the tank is balling so give you plenty of time to grab the chest and run back for minions to fallow u--Jpuzimaki13 04:23, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Explosive growth ... ::: Explosive growth would provide a nice amount of damage but ctt is a needed buff for the tank to prevent modniir trample touch skill. btw pls use signature :P-- 22:20, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::: CTT is not required at all for the perma. AOTL & EG might add damage, but with a good spike it shouldnt be needed. 15:16, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Tested Me and my guild Finally found time to test it with great success we where able to beat the area in less then 5minutes doing the tank run around way and 10 minutes just having the runner ball groups while we make our way there. I'm changing the build for the perma--Jpuzimaki13 19:44, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : Ran final tests with this build works like a charm need to add an optional player as panic mesmer saved my groups butts so many times and i just love seeing the exclimation marks works well when taking frustration to put on a summoner or zelot then acumulated pain and cop ^^--Jpuzimaki13 03:29, July 29, 2010 (UTC) EoE Rit The EoE Rit has no points in BM (for EoE) or Channeling (for Rift). Am I missing something? Orphus 22:00, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :thank you for pointing it out ive fixed the build now.--Jpuzimaki13 23:19, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Wouldn't it be more beneficial to have a Ranger primary? 03:37, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: yeah ranger primary could work for more damage from eoe but using rit primary you have ghostly haste so you can spam ward spells with no down time. and kill minions alot faster :P.-- 12:41, August 8, 2010 (UTC) DwG Range? If the Perma runs round the chamber and balls everything up in the corner, where do the DwGs' have to drop the ash? imo there's no clue in the usage part. Drop it close to the wall? Jump over with a shadowstep? (if possible) Didn't get it so please tell me! : If you are using guide 1 at the bottom glaives are to stand in that little corner where hb usually is when spaming heal party for when the perma is running. to drop glaives.--Jpuzimaki13 15:20, August 5, 2010 (UTC) High AL Classes i see we are leaving out the warriors and paragons again Air of Sup+Sig of stamina on wars Air of Sup+ Stand your ground or Never surrender 15:14, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah but there is a higher demand on energy and a ton of energy draining summiters QQ but yeah they could come just not really advised--Jpuzimaki13 20:59, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::What exactly would you have the P or W do? Damage output is more limited then a primary monk (or other spike) as well as energy regeneration and total energy pool. If you meant as a runner... develop a build and test it & submit it for review. If you can survive +/- 7-80% of the time then perhaps it will be worthwhile. 19:10, September 7, 2010 (UTC) non alcohol vs alcohol both of the builds are exactly the same. don't know if that was intentional but you may want to edit that part out. 01:35, September 24, 2010 (UTC) AR You can have multiple copies of it on THE same person if I rmember correctly... Dam iPod autofill Falrach 21:26, October 11, 2010 (UTC)